


The Final Word

by pied_pollo



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Enemies to Enemies Who Go on a Date but They Still Are Enemies but They Kiss It’s Complicated, Execution, Letters, Short, Spoilers for Episode: s15e06 Date Night, as per usual, parenthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pied_pollo/pseuds/pied_pollo
Summary: SPENCER—You told me to write a letter, so I did.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	The Final Word

Cat Adams doesn’t want to die.

(That’s a bit late, though, isn’t it?)

(And after all, she pled guilty. She asked for it.)

(But that doesn’t mean she wanted it.)

Cat Adams wants to die.

(Now it’s getting complicated.)

(Because she’s bored out of her mind. She said so herself— _death has to be more interesting than this._ )

(But maybe wanting to die isn’t the same as wanting to leave.)

Cat Adams wants to leave.

(That’s better.)

(Now what? Twenty-four hours left.)

Cat Adams doesn’t want to be alone.

(But that’s new.)

(She always worked alone; what’s changed?)

(She’s not scared, obviously.)

(Right?)

Cat Adams makes a decision.

(Oh, how tragic; how cliché—a dying declaration! Woe is her.)

(Isn’t that what the microphone is for, when she’s finally in the chair? She has no idea what she’s going to say then, because it’s likely that her last words will just end up on a YouTube compilation where half the video is a NordVPN advertisement.)

(Pointless.)

(She’ll give her statement now, thank you very much.)

Cat Adams writes a letter.

(Like a suicide note. Sort of.)

(Because she could have killed herself if she wanted to.)

(She didn’t.)

(Is that cowardly? No. No, it’s not.)

Cat Adams leaves her mark on the world.

(Maybe not a mark as big as sixty-seven lives.)

(It’s more of a breath. An exhale.)

(That’s more like it.)

(An exhale on someone’s neck.)

(His neck.)

_SPENCIE—_

(He won’t reply if she leads with that.)

_S.S.A. DR. SPENCER REID—_

(Ew, no.)

_SPENCER REID—_

(Booooriiiing.)

_SPENCER—_

(That will have to do.)

(The writing is easy now, because she spills her thoughts onto the page like a bullet to the brain; so gory and messy and raw and genius that Spencer will read it, whether he wants to or not. He will cover himself in her blood, and he will scrub himself raw trying to wash away the crimson ink she so desperately wants him to choke on.)

(She realizes she hates him.)

(She realizes she loves him.)

(She realizes she _is_ him.)

( _You and I—we deserve each other._ )

(Damn straight.)

_SPENCER—_

_You told me to write a letter, so I did._

_If you’re wondering why I pled guilty, the answer is this: there’s nothing for me here, except for you. And since that isn’t possible, I guess I’ll just have to go elsewhere._

_“Elsewhere” meaning death, by the way._

_I’m not getting a priest. I don’t believe in that crap, and even if God existed, I don’t think I’ll be seeing Him after they stick me. And I don’t believe in sinning. Who is anyone to judge what I’ve done?_

_This isn’t me apologizing to you. This isn’t me forgiving you. Because I’m not, and I don’t. You put me here, so I’m getting myself out._

_And apparently the “out” is death._

_I wish you would have stayed in prison just a little longer—maybe then you would understand where I’m coming from. Or maybe you do understand. Isn’t that how we met? When you got into my head?_

_I digress. How’s your girlfriend? Still doing good? Probably not. She doesn’t deserve you, and you don’t deserve her. It’s not like either of you are horrible, but you just don’t click like we do. She’s too good, and some people are better off alone. You’ve probably felt that way before, right?_

_There’s no point in lying when you’re dead, so here’s the truth: YES. YOU ARE ALONE. Crazy, I know! Tragic, maybe. But once you get over the fact, you can live your life a lot easier. I certainly did._

_And after I’m gone, you’ll only feel more alone—no me to toss a wrench in your plans! It’s quite sad, I know. I’ll miss that. I hope you will, too._

_Another fact: it wasn’t just sixty-seven. It was one hundred twenty-nine. But what’s sixty-two more lives? I bet the FBI won’t really care about them. They deserved it._

_After tonight, my body count will be one hundred thirty, and yours will be, too. Compromise is key in good relationships_ _. You said so yourself: we’re the same. And it will always be that—“we”—even after both of us are long gone. That’s just legacy, I suppose. Maybe I would have had a different one, but you squeezed the life out of it. Remember?_

 _I do wish it was yours._ _You would have made it yours._

_I guess that’s all I have to say. I’m sorry we didn’t work out, but love is like that. Am I right?_

(Correct answer: She is always right.)

(And so is he.)

_See you later,_

_Cat_

(Eh.)

(Too melodramatic.)

_Bye,_

_Cat_

(Too casual.)

_Until next time,_

_Cat_

(Because there’s always a next time when it comes to them.)

(Voilà.)

(Play your cards right, and goosebumps can be deadlier than bullets.)

_(_ _Look at my face. Am I bluffing?)_

(Ace-high straight flush. Her hand is as good as his, if not better.)

Spencer will not be able to write a reply by the time he receives the letter.

(She has the final word.)

And when the microphone is held to her mouth, Cat Adams has nothing to say.

(She’s already made her point.)

Cat Adams goes elsewhere.

(Like a gunshot. Like a quick kiss.)

(Goodbye.)

(Just like that.)

The end.

(The score is back to 0-0.)

(Because maybe, just this once, both of them can win.)

**Author's Note:**

> I despise cat adams but couldn’t resist doing something with her ickiness.
> 
> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
